Family
by RoxSor
Summary: Ventus wanted kids so this is the story of their family with Roxas and Sora as the kids and Vanitas and Ventus as the parents. WARNING:THIS HAS YAOI AND TWINSEST IN IT! :3
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts...I wish I did...This story IS going to have yaoi and slight twinsest so if you don't like please don't read :3

* * *

Roxas shifted as he felt someone pokeing at his sides and pushing him of the slowly opend his eyes and saw a head full of brown spikes.

"Sora,what are you doing?" Roxas sat up on the bed but froze when he saw his brother crying.

"Roxas...I-I went to mom and d-dads room and I heard m-mom screaming..."

"What?!Do you think daddy is killing mommy?"Roxas jumped out of bed and started to head for his parents room when he felt his twin brother pull on his arm.

"What if,"Sora looked at Roxas with big eyes full of tears."...daddy was killing mommy and then killed us, too?What if he went crazy like Aunty Aqua when she drinks that stuff that mom told us not to drink on her birth day?What if-what if-"

Roxas slaped his hand on Sora's mouth."Just stop and let me go make sure,o.k?"

Roxas sighed and slowly walked over to his parents room,but stopped half way when he heard something no six year old should hear.

"Oh God!...Vani that feels so good!"

Roxas immediately stopped and turend around and walked to his room and went straight back to bed.

He felt the bed shift and felt Sora hugging him from behind.

"Is mom okay?"

"Yeah,he's fine."

"Is dad going to kill us?"

"No Sora."

"...Why was mom screaming?"

"..."

"Roxas?"

The blonde turend around to face his brother.

"Well...mom told me once that when you love someone alot, you make love...or something like that..."

Sora smiled."Oh that!Dad told me that was called sex!"

Roxas blinked and sighed."So, sex is something you do when you love someone?"

Sora smiled again, an even wider smile then before."Yeah,so tomorrow, let's ask mom if we can have sex since we love eachother, okay?"

Roxas smiled back and closed his eyes.

"Sure."

* * *

Okay...I really don't know what I really wrote if it's bad i'm sorry,this is my first story.

So, if you didn't get who Vani was Vani is short for Vanitas and if you didn't guess who the mom is...it's Ventus.

Let's just say that Ventus wanted kids so they asked Vexen to make them some...that makes sense,right? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoot! Second chapter! :D**

* * *

Sora moved quietly as he moved out of the bed he and Roxas shared, standing up and stretching. He sighed happily as the bones popped back into place and stopped when an aroma of pancakes, bacon, and eggs hit his nose, beckoning him to follow the sent. Sora of course, followed the smell to the kitchen to see his 'mom' cooking. Ventus turned around, and immediately gave the chocolate haired boy a bear hug.

"Good morning, Sora! Did you sleep well?" Ventus smiled at Sora, but his expression turned sad as he saw his son's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night, I heard you screaming..."

Ventus' face went red as he began to become worried. His son heard that?! A six year old boy shouldn't hear that!

"S-sora, what did you hear?" Maybe there was hope...

"You said "Oh Vani, that feels so good! You're coc-" Ventus slapped his hand onto Sora's mouth. "...Don't say that..."

Sora nodded, still confused. Why couldn't he say that? Was it a bad word? "Is that a bad word?" Ventus nodded. "Yes. A very bad word..." Sora's mom turned his attention to the sleepy figure that had entered the kitchen. "Good morning Roxas!" Roxas smiled back and looked over to the plates of food on the counter. "Is that for us?" Their mom nodded, passing the plates to his kids.

"Sora, did you tell mom?" Roxas pulled out a chair from the table, crawling to get on the seat.

"Oh yeah! Mom, can me and Roxas have sex?" Ventus spit out the juice that he was drinking.

"What? Why? Do you even know what that means?!"

" Yeah, dad said you have sex when you love someone!" Sora smiled, happy that he knew what it meant. Ventus however, stomped over to the stair case and went to his room. Roxas smirked. "Ohh, you made mom mad~!" Sora blushed a bit and shook his head. "Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not~!"

"Did too~!"

"Shut up!" Sora tackled the other boy, the action causing Roxas to fall out of his chair. The two rolled on the floor, laughing.

* * *

Ventus walked to the bed that he and Vanitas shared and sat on it, pushing the lump in the bed in an attempt to wake Vanitas up. "Vani?" A raven haired man popped out of the covers of the bed, yawning. "What?" Ventus took a deep breath. How should he do this..."Umm...Sora heard us last night..." It was silent for about 5 seconds before Vanitas burst out laughing.

"HA! Oh, God, that was funny...Okay, you mean that Sora heard you."

"No, he heard _us_."

Vanitas shook his head." Now if I remember correctly, it was a certain blond that had moaned "AH! Right there! Vani, you're coc-" Ventus did the same thing he did to Sora, slapping his hand on Vanitas' mouth in attempt to shut him up. "You know, Sora said the same thing..." Vanitas licked Ventus' palm, causing the hand to be pulled back to it's owner.

"Roxas and Sora...want to have sex..." The room was again filled with laughs. "Why?" "Because you said that you do it when you love someone." A pause. "...So?" "So? You told our six year old kids about sex! They shouldn't even know that until they are ten or something!" "You know, my dad told me about sex when I was six..." Ventus groaned. Was Vanitas even listening? "Look, can you just go down there and tell them they can't?" Vanitas sighed slightly, slipping out of the warm bed.

"Fine."

When Vanitas left, Ventus plopped down onto their bed, ignoring the pleas and calls of help from his lover.

"Ven?! The kids are kissing!" Ventus blinked.

"SO?" He called back, yelling so Vanitas could hear him.

"What do you mean 'SO'? Get down here!"

Ventus sighed. "I'm tired!" Silence. Ventus was about to open his mouth again but stopped as he heard Vanitas say "NO SEX FOR A WEEK!"

...Was he serious? Ventus sprang out of bed and ran down the stairs. Call him a sex driven beast, but there was NO way he could go without sex for a week.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, my internet was off yesterday. ._. Please review! It makes me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! I don't own Kingdom Hearts! (I forgot to say that on chapter 2...) Also when the text is _like this, it's text messaging. _**

* * *

"Sora, stop! Get off you're brother!" Vanitas tried to separate the two boys from kissing. "Really, Vanitas?" Vanitas turned around to see Ventus behind him. "No sex for a week? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Vanitas smirked. He knew that would get the blond to come downstairs. "Okay, help me, and that won't happen. Unless, you don't want sex for a week, that is." Ventus huffed, a pout forming on his lips before facing their kids.

"Sora, remember your chocolate bar?" Sora stopped and looked at his mother. "What about it?" Ventus sighed. Now Sora is going to hate him...

"If you don't get off of Roxas, I will eat it..." Sora jumped off of Roxas, landing on the ground and running off to the kitchen. He came back with the candy in his hands, walking to the couch and crawling to sit on it. Roxas followed.

"Roxas, why were you trying to kiss you're brother?" Vanitas asked, hoping for an answer.

"Because we were playing house. I was the dad, and Sora was the mom." Vanitas looked over to Sora. "Is that true?" Sora nodded, nibbling on the chocolate bar.

"So, where did you learn that in house, you kiss?" Ventus asked. Both boys pointed at their parents. Vanitas and Ventus looked at each other. Vanitas of course, laughed and Ventus turned red. Ventus was the first to speak. "Sorry..." Sora shook his head. "It's okay, but can we have sex now?" Mommy looked at daddy*. "You didn't tell them yet?" Vanitas looked to the side. Ventus groaned. Why him?

"Sora, Roxas, you can't have sex."

"Why not? Daddy and mommy do it all the time. Why can't we?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms to prove his point. "Because we are older. You are still kids." Vanitas pointed out. Sora whimpered. "That's not fair!" Ventus moved to hug Sora and Roxas. "I'm sorry." He said. Vanitas didn't want to interrupt, so he sat on the ground. Ventus pulled back, wiping the tears that were in the corners of Sora's eyes. Ventus almost jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing out his phone, he opened it to see that Aqua had texted him.

_Aqua: Hey! Is it okay if our kids come over for a bit? They have been BEGGING to see Sora and Roxas. :D_

Ventus sighed. He looked over to Vanitas."Can Namine, Xion, and Kairi come over?" Vanitas sighed. "More kids?" Sora jumped up and down, "Yay! Their coming over!" Sora ran over to his room, dragging Roxas along with him. "Is that a yes?" Vanitas sat up, walking to the kitchen. "Yeah, but you're ass is going to be sorry tomorrow."  
Ventus turned a little red.

_Ventus: Yeah, but you owe me._

_Aqua: Why?_

_Ventus: Because my ass and my back are going to be SO sore tomorrow -_

_Aqua: XD_

* * *

***= This part reminded me of Ouran High School Host Club! Just me? Oh, okay. XD**

**Sorry for a short chapter! I just wanted to get this out already. Why are Terra and Aqua's kids Namine, Xion, and Kairi? I don't know...I don't even know what I wrote. O.O It just happened...Oh well! Please review~! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Another chapter! :D I do not own Kingdom Hearts, as you all know. Also, I do NOT own the idea for this chapter. It was Manami Nightray, who is AWESOME! ALL HAIL MANAMI NIGHTRAY! :3 Thanks~! Oh, one more** **thing!**** If you DON"T like twincest, I suggest you to NOT read this chapter. (Spoiler Alert! :o) **

* * *

"Mommy, are we going to Sora and Roxas' house?" The blond haired girl, known as Namine, asked her mother, Aqua. "Yes dear. Just wait a little bit, we'll be there soon." Aqua had three children. Namine, the quiet one, Kairi, the loud one, and Xion, the friendly one. People found it strange that Aqua and Terra were the parents of the kids that don't even all have the same hair color. Aqua and Terra don't even know why that is. Aqua would call it fate.

"When we get there, is Aunt Ventus going to be limping?" Kairi asked, something out the window catching her attention. "Why would he be limping?" Terra asked. Although, he had an idea why...

"I don't know, that's why I was asking you." Kairi looked out the window again. Aqua giggled. She leaned over to Terra, who was driving and whispered in his ear. "I bet it was Vanitas' fault!" The two started laughing, and got odd stares from their kids. "What's so funny? I wanna know!" Xion was shaking her mother's arm. "I'll tell you when you're older." Xion huffed and fell back into her seat.

The quiet house was disrupted with the loud booming voice that Kairi had as she burst through the door. "I'M HOME!" She announced, quickly launching herself at Ventus, the blond almost not catching her as he feel to the ground. Xion and Namine soon followed, pouncing onto Ventus. "We missed you so much, Aunt Ventus!" They all said, the similar voice that they all had startling him. "Yeah, I missed you too! But I think Roxas and Sora missed you more!" All girls ran over to Sora and Roxas' room.

"Girls," Terra sighed. " So energetic!" Aqua sighed also, a little "Hm" was her reply. "Ven, sorry to dump our kids on you. They just REALLY wanted to see you guys!" Ventus smiled. "It's okay! I think the boys wanted to see them anyway." Aqua smiled back. "Great! We'll pick them up later! Bye~!" The front door quickly shut. "Wow, that was fast." Vanitas came out of the kitchen. "Yep." Ventus walked over to raven haired man. "I'm bored. Entertain me!" Vanitas smirked. "...Are you sure?" Ventus gulped. "Y-yes?" Vanitas dragged him off to their room. It seemed that his back and butt were going to ache sooner then he expected.

The three girls ran, knowing their way around the house by heart. They came over a lot, but not enough in their minds. They opened the door the boys room, only to see that Roxas had leaped back off of Sora, and Sora with a red face. "W-what happened?" Xion was the first to speak, walking over to Roxas. "Umm n-nothing!" Sora answered, the nervous tone in his speech noticeable. "Were...were you kissing?" Everyone looked at Kairi. "Yeah, why?" Roxas asked, seeing nothing wrong with telling them what they were doing. Sora, on the other hand, was flapping his arm everywhere.

"We were not!" Sora cried out. Roxas sighed. "Me and Sora want to have sex, but mom and dad won't let us." Namine walked over as well. "You mean, that thing that grown ups do?"

"Yeah, that." Roxas answered. "Daddy and mommy are so mean!" Sora growled. Kairi finally came over too. "But, why do you want to?" Sora answered the question this time. "Because daddy told me that when two people love each other, they have sex. So, me and Roxas wanted to, because we love each other!" The girls all said "Ohhh..."

The silence broke when Namine spoke up. "Let's draw!" "YEAH!" Came the replies.

* * *

Ventus rolled off of his and Vanitas' bed, standing up, wincing at the pain that shot up his back. Man, he thought, Vanitas wasn't kidding. He WAS going to be sorry...He slowly walked down the stairs, in an attempt to make his aching back endure less pain. He looked up on the kids, smiling at the sight that he saw. All of the kids were huddled up on the bed, the blanket pulled over them. Ventus smiled as he half walked-half limped over to the bed to pull the blanket more up to cover them more properly. He slowly walked out. All their energy must have worn out.

A little later, Aqua and Terra came to pick up their kids. Everyone said their goodbyes, and the family walked over to the car. The girls all went back to sleep as soon as they sat in the car. Aqua sighed happily as she looked over her peaceful children. She turned as Terra started up the car, pulling out of the driveway.

"Mommy?" Aqua turned around again to see Namine looking straight at her. That look on her face meant that she wanted something... "Yes, Nami?" Said blond rubbed her eyes. "Roxas and Sora want to have sex. What is sex? They said you do it when you love someone. Don't only grown-ups do that?" Terra stopped the car. "WHAT?!" Both parents asked as they turned fully to look at their daughter. "Roxas and Sora want to have sex." She repeated. Terra started to drive again as Aqua pulled out her phone, calling Ventus.

_You're giving me...to many things, baby_._ You're all I need-_

Ventus answered his phone, groaning from being awoken from his comfortable sleep. "Hello?" He hissed as he pulled the phone away from his ear still hearing the sound of Aqua screaming on the other line. He could only make some of it out.

"WHAT THE HELL, VENTUS! I LEAVE MY KIDS OVER, AND YOU'RE KIDS TEACH THEM ABOUT SEX?! I HAVE KAIRI TELLING ME THAT SHE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH HER FRIEND BECAUSE SHE LOVES HER!"

Ventus heard a snicker to his right. Ah, Vani thinks it's funny..."Really?" He said into the phone. Another scream. "OH, DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY VEN?!" Another laugh. "Vani, shut up." Ventus ordered. Vanitas still laughed. "IS VANITAS THERE?! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE, TOO!" The laughter stopped. It was Ventus' turn to laugh. Ventus pushed the 'Speaker' button. "Okay, go ahead, Aqua."

Aqua sighed. Terra must have calmed her down a little bit, Vanitas thought. He knew what Aqua was like when she was angry. And when she was angry, it was not pretty.

"Why do Roxas and Sora want to have sex?"

"Because SOMEONE-," Ventus faked a cough."Vanitas-Told them that you do it when you love someone." He was pushed by Vanitas. The blond giggled a little. "Look Aqua, don't blame me. They have been asking us the same question for the past few days. If it's anybody's fault, it's Ventus' because he was moaning and screaming so loud. Then Sora heard him. So blame Ventus." Aqua laughed. Ventus blushed.

"Okay, I understand. Just tell them that they can't." Aqua suggested. "Trust me Aqua, it's easier said then done." Ventus said. "Well, I have to put the kids asleep. Oh! And one more thing!" Aqua said." Kairi had asked me why you were limping..." Vanitas laughed for what seemed the hundredth time. Ventus blushed even a hundred times more red. " Man, Vanitas! Why do you have to be so hard on him?" She teased, the little joke was funny for her and Vanitas. For Ventus, it wasn't. Aqua soon hung up and allowed the two to go back to sleep.

* * *

Sora awoke when he felt slender arms wrap themselves around his waist. "What?" He called to the arms."Lets just have sex, and not tell daddy and mommy." Sora thought for a bit. He didn't like not listening to his parents, but then again, he really wanted to have sex with Roxas.

'Just have sex with Roxas!' a loud voice persuaded.

'No, don't! Listen to mom and dad!' a little voice pleaded.

Sora decided to side with the louder voice. "Okay~!" He sat up, Roxas following. "So, what do we do?" Roxas looked upward, as if thinking. "I think you just...kiss." He looked back down to Sora's eyes. They both slowly moved forward, their lips brushing together slightly. Roxas pulled away.

"So...that was sex?" Sora asked.

"I guess..." Roxas answered.

"That wasn't as great as I thought it would be."

"But if kissing IS sex, then why do they call it sex?"

"I don't know, Roxas. You're the smart one!" Sora giggled.

Roxas sighed. "I guess they call it that because...kissing is a long word?*" Roxas wasn't sure. He made a mental note to ask mom and dad that.

Sora yawned, laying back down. "Good night~!" This time, Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas. Roxas smiled. "We should tell mommy and daddy that we had sex."

"But you just said not to tell them!"

"Oh right...Good night."

* * *

**ALL HAIL MANAMI NIGHTRAY-Oh, it's over. Umm...Did that last sentence just rhyme? It rhymed! XD **

***= Kissing is a long word for six year olds...I think...**

**Sorry for SUCH a long wait for this chapter. Some things happened, and I had to take apart Sor-I just quoted Namine! XD**

**Please review! :3**


End file.
